


The Last Day

by queen_of_asgard (Reina_malone)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/queen_of_asgard
Summary: Today is the day. Castiel has to break his husband in order to save him from pain.





	

Today was the day. Today, Castiel was going to make his husband hate him. Today he was going to force his husband to leave him. Today was the last day he would see his husband. 

Castiel and Dean Winchester. Power couple, family guys, all around good people. Best friends since they were seven. Dated the beginning of junior year, married after senior year. They've been married for seven years. Seven beautiful, wonderful, amazing years. Castiel loved Dean more than anything. That's why today was the day to let him go. 

 

 

* * *

Their house by no means was spotless. It was clean, just not museum clean. Today Castiel would say something about the plate in the sink. The socks on the floor. The shower curtain left open. Today he would bring those things to light. 

Castiel heard his husbands car pull into the driveway. Today would be the last day he would hear the rumble to the impala. He heard his husbands keys against the door. Today was the last day he would hear that. 

Dean stepped inside, yelled out his usual 'Honey, I'm home' phrase. Usually Cas loved it. He would smile, greet his husband with a kiss. But not today. Today, today he had to seem angry. He had to lose his cool. 

"Babe, something wrong here?" Dean looked at his husbands face. His blue eyes flashing with anger. Cas had to make himself think about all the crap he went through growing up to get angry. 

"No, Dean. Everything is not OK. There are dishes in the sink, your socks are all over the floor, the shower curtain was left open. Do you not have any pride in the way our house looks? All I do is cook and clean. Is it that hard for you to not make a mess?"

Dean was taken back. He'd never seen his husband like this. Not in the eighteen years he's known him. Cas had always been level headed, calm, and always shy. Now he's just letting it all go. 

Before Dean could make a reply, Cas started talking again. 

"You disgust me Dean. You're filthy, you're always drinking, we always do what you want to do. Never what I want." God, this was so difficult for Cas to do. He loved Dean more than anything. 

"You Winchesters disgust me."

Dean finally retorted, "you're a Winchester, too, you know."

"No, Dean. I'm not. I'm a Milton. I hated being a Winchester. I hated being with you. I hate everything about our friendship, relationship, everything." His mind was screaming for him to stop. He looked into his husbands eyes and he saw the hurt. He saw the pain and the heartache that he had caused. He wanted to pull Dean into a hug, tell him he didn't mean anything. But he didn't. He just grabbed his bag and walked out of the house without a goodbye. 

The second he stepped outside, the tears came down, like floodgates had been opened. How could he have said that to his husband. The one person who he loved more than anything. The one person he would die for. 

Dean was stunned. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt the coldness on his cheeks. God, Castiel hated him. He loved Castiel so much, that Castiel hated him. 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, no word from Castiel, no divorce papers anything, he meets up with Gabriel. He and Dean talk about everything and nothing at all. Dean asks how Cas is doing, Gabriel says he's doing good. Got himself a new place to crash. That felt like a knife stabbing into Dean's heart. 

When Dean got home that night, he checked his mail. In the mail was an unmarked envelope. Against his better judgement, he decided to read it. 

 

 

_"My dearest Dean,_

_I understand if you do not want to read this letter. I really do, however, I'm asking that you do._

_By the time this letter reaches you, I will have been gone. I asked Gabriel to give you this letter, as well as my new address. Stop by and see me sometime._

_I want to apologize for all the things I said. I love you Dean. I love you so much, it hurts. You are my everything. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars. You are the flame that lives inside me. You are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me._

_I said the things I said to make you hate me. It would have been a lot easier if you did in fact hate me, but the look on your face killed me. I love that you never close the shower curtain. I love how you always miss when you throw your socks in the hamper. I love when you don't put your plate in the dishwasher, even though it's right there._

_I never hated being a Winchester. I loved it actually. I don't regret meeting you Dean._

_I guess you're wondering why I'm telling you these things. Well this is why I needed you to hate me. This is why I needed you to move on. To enjoy life. To not be sad._

_I found out three months ago I had stage four lung cancer. The doctor said I had only had two months to live. The cancer had spread to the other organs inside me. I was a walking cancer machine. I told you those things that way you could be free. You wouldn't miss me. I'm so sorry Dean._

_I really hope you will find peace and be happy. Settle down. Have kids. The whole apple pie life._

_My life with you was perfect. I loved every moment of it. Your laugh, your voice. The way you would knit your eyebrows together when you're concentrating really hard. I love everything about you._

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person. It hurt too bad._

_I love you forever and always._

 

_Yours truly,_

_Castiel Anthony Winchester"_

 

Dean looked at the address on the bottom. He grabbed his keys and typed in the address into the GPS.he was expecting a house. That maybe this was all a joke. 

The GPS took him to a cemetery outside of the city lines. 

Number 149

_"Here lies Castiel Anthony Winchester_

_Devoted husband, brother, and son_

_September 18, 1990 - June 17, 2016"_

 

Today, Dean said goodbye to his best friend and lover. 

Today was the end and the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I know nothing of cancer really.. Also I'm sorry if you cry while reading this. The thought came into my head while I was at work, and I literally felt my heart break. I cried while writing this.


End file.
